New Life - Chapter 2
New Life - Chapter 2 to drugi rozdział serii New Life napisany przez użytkowniczkę Okeana. Streszczenie Po złych wydarzeniach z poprzednia dnia Ben postanawia wrócić do życia. Przez wydarzenia w szkole zapoznaje się ze skradzionym obiektem. Jednak problemy wciąż narastają. Fabuła Przez całą noc nie zmrużyłem oka. Nawet na jedną minutkę. Przez cały ten czas leżałem i rozmyślałem o tym wszystkim, dopóki nie wyrwał mnie dźwięk budzika dobiegającego z smartfona. Wzdychnąłem tylko i poszedłem od razu go wyłączyć. Ruszyłem na drugi koniec pokoju i wziąłem go do ręki. Chwilę się wpatrywałem w wyświetlacz. Przesunąłem w końcu palec po ekranie. Kończąc w ten sposób odtwarzanie fragmentu gniewnego rocka. Miałem zamiar już odłożyć telefon, jednak mój wzrok utknął na tym urządzeniu. Jak to u licha zdjąć... Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w szare rurki, które w miejscu przecięcia miały tarczę. Na tarczy widniał jakiś symbol. Zielony kształt przypominający trochę klepsydrę, a tło wypełniał czarny kolor, tworząc dwa trójkąty. Wokół tego jest ciemno-szary okrąg, a na nim są zielone kreski. Jest ich dokładnie dziesięć. Po obróceniu ręki o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni były te same rurki. Tym razem w miejscu przecięcia były niewielki pojemniczek w kształcie prostopadłościanu. Przybliżyłem dłoń do twarzy, żeby móc się przyjrzeć dokładniej. Jednak niestety... Nie zauważyłem nic, co mogłoby pomóc mi go zdjąć. Próbowałem siłą go ściągnąć, ale nic z tego. Śrubokręt niewiele pomoże, bo nie widać nigdzie miejsca na śrubki. A młotkiem mogę uszkodzić sobie rękę. :- Co za dziadostwo! Nie wytrzymałem już. Nie mam kompletnie pomysłu jak się tego pozbyć. Wczoraj próbowałem i nic! A dzisiaj mam powtarzać tamte czynności?! To chyba jakiś żart! Nie chcę wychodzić z tym czymś na uczelnię, ani tym bardziej do ludzi! A co jeśli... Jeśli ktoś mnie zauważy i domyśli się, że to ja, JA, wszedłem do tamtego laboratorium i zabrałem to coś? Jednak... Obecność obowiązkowa i nie mogę opuszczać zajęć... Wzdychnąłem i ruszyłem do łazienki, biorąc przy okazji czystą bieliznę, skarpetki i ręcznik. Przechodząc przez drzwi rozejrzałem się, czy nie ma gdzieś tego pająka. Nie było go i mogłem się w spokoju umyć. Położyłem więc na pralce rzeczy, a ręcznik powiesiłem na ścianie naprzeciw prysznica. Otwierając drzwi kabiny zawahałem się. Bałem się z tym wejść. Co jeśli urządzenie reaguje jakoś z wodą? Na przykład porazi mnie prądem... Umrę wtedy całkiem nagi i nikt w najbliższym czasie nie znajdzie moich zwłok. Wróciłem się po telefon, żeby napisać SMS'a. *'Ja': "Hej, Gwen. Mam małą prośbę. Jeśli nie napiszę Ci wiadomości w ciągu dwóch godzin to znaczy, że prysznic mnie zabił." Teraz już mnie ktoś przynajmniej znajdzie i pogrzeb będzie mógł się odbyć w spokoju. Odłożyłem telefon i wróciłem do łazienki. Czas umierać? Nie! Położyłem dłoń na ściance prysznica i starałem się trzymać ją z dala od wody. Nie chcę umierać w tak młodym wieku. Przedłużę sobie życie chociaż o te kilka dni. Bo póki co to nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. Pojawia się jednak małe ale... Nie mogę wysyłać Gwen ciągle takich wiadomości. Woda jest przecież wszędzie, a to oznacza, że wcześniej czy później się z nią zetknę. Poza tym... Urządzenie wygląda na szczelne... Czy powinienem zaryzykować? Zasłoniłem ręką oczy, żeby nie patrzeć na to co się stanie. Może coś wystrzelić i dostanę akurat po oczach, albo wybuchnie zadając mi śmiertelne poparzenia! Zaraz... Woda załagodzi sprawę i ewentualnie zgasi ogień. Wyciągnąłem rękę w kierunku strumienia wody. Z nerwów zagryzałem wargę, a szum wody dodawał tylko niepewności. Palce zanurzone. Powoli przesuwałem rękę, czując wodę, która była coraz bliżej urządzenia. Nadeszła ta chwila. :- ROAAAAAAAAAAAR! Ten dźwięk oznaczał jedno... Początek "Dimension" od Wolfmother, czyli mój dzwonek telefonu. Akurat ktoś musiał zadzwonić w takim momencie! Kiedy nie mogę odebrać. Dzwoniąca osoba była natarczywa. Ktoś próbował się cały czas dodzwonić. Utwór powtarzał się przez ten czas i w pewnym momencie zaczęło robić się to irytujące. Zakręciłem wodę i w samym ręczniku poszedłem odebrać ten telefon. Na wyświetlaczu widniał numer Gwen. Pewnie ją wystraszyłem tą wiadomością. Przeciągnąłem palcem po ekranie, odbierając połączenie w ten sposób. :- Słucham? - zacząłem. :- Ben! Ta wiadomość od ciebie! - Gwen krzyczała, zamiast normalnie mówić. Chyba ją nieźle przestraszyłem. - Co ona znaczy?! Jest w twoim domu jakiś morderca?! :- A to... To... - nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Mój wzrok powędrował na to dziwne urządzenie. Przecież nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że je ukradłem. Jednak muszę też się jakoś usprawiedliwić, ponieść konsekwencje za czyny, tak jak w grach od TellTale Games. Tylko co jej powiedzieć? Że to głupi żart? Czy może prawdę? :- Beeen!!! - krzyknęła, wyrywając mnie z myśli :- Umm... Co? - zapytałem nieświadomy o co chodzi. :- No w końcu się odezwałeś. Już się na serio wystraszyłam. - jej głos... on drżał...? :- Ah to... Przepraszam, że Ciebie nastraszyłem. Po prostu... Miałem przeczucie, że coś złego się stanie...? - odpowiedziałem, mówiąc pół prawdę. :- Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz. Wszystko w porządku? - martwiła się o mnie. No właśnie... Czy wszystko u mnie w porządku? Odpowiedź jest oczywista... :- Tak. No pewnie! ... Nie. Skłamałem i strasznie się z tym poczułem. Moja ręka powędrowała na czoło odruchowo. :- Jesteś tego pewny? - dopytała, ciepłym i troskliwym głosem. :- Tak. Jestem tego pewny. Nie martw się o mnie. Czemu więc coraz bardziej oszukuję? Ją i samego siebie... :- Mam do Ciebie wpaść? Może rozmowa w cztery oczy podniesie Cię na duchu. W końcu przeprowadzka, nowa szkoła, nowi ludzie i nowe otoczenie to duże zmiany. Myślę, że potrzebujesz wsparcia emocjonalnego. :- Nie, dziękuję. Poradzę sobie. Nie kłopocz się, przychodząc tu! :- No dobrze. Pamiętaj, że jakbyś zmienił zdanie to wystarczy, że dasz znać. Znajdę od razu czas. Dla rodziny zawsze jest. :- Skontaktuje się. Napiszę SMS'a albo dryndnę. :- Powodzenia w nowym życiu, Ben! - krzyknęła radośnie. :- Dzięki. Nowym życiu? Życiu przestępcy... :- Na razie! I pamiętaj o tym, co Ci powiedziałam! - pożegnała się. :- Cześć. - odpowiedziałem krótko. Gwen rozłączyła się, a mi było strasznie. A te dwa słowa nie dadzą mi spokoju. To początek, a już odwaliłem taki numer. Jednak... Trzeba żyć dalej, nie? Ogarnąłem się więc w tym czasie. Zjadłem tosty, oczywiście zmuszając się do tego. Umyłem zęby no i... sprawdziłem plan zajęć. Przełknąłem ślinę, bo jak się okazało uniknięcie wody pod prysznicem to drobny pikuś przy... ZAJĘCIACH NA BASENIE! I jeszcze... pokazać się z tym cholerstwem! No to jestem żywym trupem. Lee, Clem nadchodzę! ~***~ Dochodząc do szkoły, poczułem rękę na moim ramieniu. Ludzie są bezlitośni... Straszą mnie tylko w ten sposób. :- Cześć! - powiedziała ta sama dziewczyna, która odprowadziła mnie wczoraj. :- Och, witaj... - odpowiedziałem niepewnie. Nie wiedziałem kim jest do końca i z trudem ją poznałem przez kaptur, który zasłaniał jej czoło i częściowo oczy. :- Wyglądasz nieco inaczej... - zaczęła temat. - Wiem, że krótko się znamy, ale wyglądasz jakbyś był chory. :- Ja chory? Haha! - zaśmiałem się. - Nonsens. Zdrów jak ryba! :- No czyli na pewno będzie świetna z ciebie ryba w wodzie. Pamiętasz, że mamy zajęcia na basenie? :- Taaa... Ciężko nie pamiętać... - wymamrotałem niechętnie, przypominając sobie szarą rzeczywistość. :- Spałeś w ogóle? Bo twoje podkrążone oczy i ton głosu na to nie wskazują. Szkoda, żebyś odpadł na lekcji. Wiedza to klucz świata. Nie trać możliwości jej zdobycia przez spanie. Wyśpisz się po śmierci! - miała tyle entuzjazmu w przeciwieństwie do mnie. :- A wiesz, że zgadłaś? Pewna sprawa nie dawała mi po prostu spokoju i zawałem nockę... :- Ah tak? Jaka? - zapytała, dociekliwie mi się przyglądając. A więc ceni sobie wiedzę? Ciekawe... Tylko dlaczego musiała znowu mnie postawić przed wyborem? :- Dobrze wiesz, że jestem nowy. Już wczoraj Ci o tym mówiłem. Nowe otoczenie iii... w związku z tym... emm... Wybrałem kłamstwo. Jednak czując jej wzrok na sobie nie mogłem tego zrobić. Zawahałem się. Oczy spod kaptura dodawały tej tajemniczości i boję się o tym powiedzieć. Pomimo tego mam przeczucie, że mogę jej ufać. :- Nie masz na to ochoty, racja? - dopytała, uśmiechając się. :- No... tak... - przyznałem niechętnie. :- Było powiedzieć tak od razu. Nie obraziłabym się. Jednak doskonale rozumiem. Każdy lubi mieć swoje tajemnice. Moją małą tajemnicą jest akurat dla ciebie imię. Nie przedstawiłam się, ale jak się zaprzyjaźnimy to je zdradzę. Czy tylko mi wydaje to się dziwne? :- W klasie się wyda... Nauczyciel przeczyta twoje imię i nazwisko. - zasugerowałem. Nastała przez chwilę niezręczna cisza. Wyglądała jakby była czymś zamyślona. Może zastanawia się co odpowiedzieć? :- A tak z innej strony to dlaczego nosisz kaptur? Przecież jest słonecznie. - zapytałem, nie mogąc dać sobie spokoju z tą myślą. :- Chcę się uchronić. A co? Takie to dziwne? - odpowiedziała, zadając pytanie. Jednak... Ochronić przed czym... Może ona wie o tym wszystkim... Co jeśli wciągnąłem ją w to? :- Może trochę... Chronić cerę czy może przed kimś z dziwnym akcentem? Hehe... - zaśmiałem się głupio, żeby nie robić podejrzeń. :- Przed tym i tym. No skoro myślisz już dwubiegunowo to gratuluję. Robisz postępy w nauce. Kto wie... Może kiedyś będziesz w stanie mi pomóc? :- Ah tak? Niby w czym? - przełknąłem ślinę, zastanawiając się o co mogło jej chodzić. :- To ty jeszcze nie wiesz? :- No tak nie bardzo... Albo po prostu nie umiem się skupić. W końcu się nie wyspałem i mam kilka problemów na głowie. :- To zrozumiałe. Wybacz. Wczorajszego dnia coś było nie tak. Nie wiem, czy ty też to zauważyłeś... :- Czyli wie... - słowa wymknęły mi się przez usta, które wybrały własną drogę. :- Ah, no to wiedzę, że w temacie. Świetnie! Więc coś dziwnego zauważyłeś? Stałem jak wryty. Nie wiedząc już kompletnie co powiedzieć. Miałem ochotę zrobić obrót i zacząć biec do domu. Jednak... Schowałem tylko rękę za plecy ze skradzionym urządzeniem. :- Pancerny pojazd się liczy? Miałem wtedy przekonanie, że ktoś na mnie się patrzy... Dziwne to raczej nie jest. Jednak dla mnie już owszem. - powierzyłem jej zaufanie. :- Wiesz to akurat jest dziwne. Bo policja zabroniła jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nawet wyjść z psem na spacer. Zastanawiałam się czy nie zaryzykować i nie zdobyć kilku informacji. Jednak nikt o dziwo nie ośmielił się zrobić ani kroku poza swoją posiadłość! Wyobrażasz to sobie?! - złapała mnie za ramiona i lekko mną potrząsnęła. :- Nie... Nie wyobrażam sobie tego. Bo to niemożliwe. - mruknąłem, przypominając sobie moje zwiedzanie okolicy. :- No właśnie! W tym jest cały urok. Bo jeśli coś jest niemożliwe to nie oznacza to, że nie można tego dokonać. :- Może... Lepiej już chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy. - powiedziałem, nie chcąc robić sobie kłopotów. Weszliśmy do szatni, gdzie po raz ostatni się widzieliśmy. Domyśliłem się, że poszła do przyjaciół. Zaś ja znowu zostałem sam. Nie chcę znowu z kimś gadać o tym dniu. Dla własnego dobra będę unikać innych na tyle na ile to tylko możliwe. Zmieniłem adidasy na tenisówki i chciałem odłożyć je do szafki, do której kluczyk odebrałem zeszłego dnia. Podwinął mi się przy tym rękaw, odsłaniając urządzenie. Tak niefortunnie się złożyło, że niedaleko mnie stała "instagramowa" grupa dziewcząt. Jedna z nich podeszła do mnie, a za nią cała reszta. Czego mogły chcieć akurat ode mnie? Dziewczyna przeskanowała mnie wzrokiem od czubków palców po końcówki mych włosów. :- Emm... Czegoś potrzebujesz? - zapytałem, chcąc sprawdzić o co może chodzić. :- W zasadzie to tak. - zrobiła krótką przerwę na zrobienie balona z gumy. - Zainteresowała mnie twoja biżuteria. Wygląda tak niezwykle w porównaniu do tych, co widziałam w centrach handlowych. Ładna jest, prawda dziewczyny? Moja rówieśniczka wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku mojej, na której znajdował się skradziony przedmiot. Zabrałem rękę nim zdążyła ją złapać. :- O tak. Jest taka nieziemska! - powiedziała jedna z grupki, drwiącym tonem, przez co reszta się zaczęła głupio i pusto śmiać. :- Pokaż ją. Fajnie by było ją przymierzyć. Tak bardzo pasuje do mojego dzisiejszego looku! W sam raz podkreśli go i dostanę więcej lajków i serduszek. :- Nie dam Ci jej. Zapomnij. - nawet jakbym mógł to zdjąć to i tak bym jej nie dał. :- Dlaczego, głuptasku? Ty nie wiesz, że ze mną się nie zadziera? Potrafię zniszczyć kogoś takiego jak ty w kilka chwil. A więc dla twojego dobra daj mi ją, ale to JUŻ! - warknęła i nagle zrobiło się bardziej pusto niż wcześniej. Za kogo ona się uważa? :- Bo jest męska, a ty pewnie nie chcesz strzelić takiego strasznego błędu. No bo pomyśl... - też powinienem to przemyśleć, a nie gadać, co mi ślina na język przyniesie. :- Nad? - zapytała coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiąc. :- Nad tym, że... - próbowałem to przeciągnąć, żeby wymyślić coś dobrego. Rozejrzałem się, żeby znaleźć coś, co mnie uratuje. Zauważyłem wtedy, jak korytarzem przechodziła moja nowa koleżanka. Nie zdjęła jeszcze kaptura o dziwo. Chyba zorientowała się, co tu się dzieje. Po dostrzeżeniu mnie i dziewczyn stanęła gwałtownie, a po chwili się wycofała, zasłaniając twarz bardziej kapturem. Wtedy zrozumiałem jej sytuację... :- ... jest pośmiewiskiem... - wymamrotałem, nie mogąc się u kontrolować. :- Że co proszę? Mów trochę mniej niezrozumiale. :- Ahh, no tak. Staniesz się pośmiewiskiem innych nosząc męskie akcesoria. Wyjdziesz na transwestytę, albo kto wie co jeszcze... - próbowałem to odkręcić. :- Naprawdę tak uważasz? O nie! To przecież zniszczy mój wizerunek! - zaczęła dramatyzować, a ja miałem wrażenie, że tylko udaje. :- No to... Może już pójdę do łazienki za potrzebą, skoro nie jestem wam do niczego potrzebny... - wymamrotałem, chcąc oddalić się jak najbardziej. :- Myślisz, że wypuścimy ciebie tak łatwo? - powiedziała brunetka, wychodząc na przód z grupki. :- No skoro już zadałaś to pytanie to pewnie nie. No ale hej! Puścicie mnie to wam powiem gdzie to można kupić! - miałem pewien plan. :- Oh, na serio? - powiedziała jedna z entuzjazmem. :- Tak, ale jak oszukacie to... to... A z resztą zobaczycie same. Będzie niespodzianka. :- Też mam niespodziankę, jak oszukasz. Mój chłopak ciebie załatwi i wtedy już po tobie. - no oczywiście, nie ma nic lepszego niż straszenie chłopakiem. :- Dobra, dobra. Nie musisz tak się chwalić swoim pieskiem na posyłki. Jak chcesz wiedzieć to nie można go kupić. Nie jest dostępny dla zwykłych osób, jak ty czy twoja koleżanka. Znowu powiedziałem o kilka słów za dużo. Przez co na jej twarzy pojawiła złość i agresja, którą miała zaraz zaprezentować światu, a w szczególności mnie. :- To narazka! - chciałem odejść jak, najszybciej, kiedy brunetka złapała moją dłoń. - Co robisz?! Puszczaj, przecież dotrzymałem umowy i powiedziałem! :- Jesteś tego pewien? Bo z tego, co zrozumiałam to nie dość, że obraziłeś mnie i moją koleżankę to jeszcze wciągnąłeś w to mojego ukochanego! Wow... To ona potrafi kochać kogoś poza sobą? :- Po prostu tego nie kupiłem. Dostałem to w gratisie na wycieczce, ale nie pamiętam gdzie! - wolałem to powiedzieć niż ją uderzyć. I o dziwo nie skłamałem jej aż tak bardzo. :- Kłamiesz! - krzyknęła, dając znak, że będzie afera. - Jakim można być kretynem, żeby nie pamiętać, skąd ma się tak niespotykaną bransoletkę?! Ludzie wierzą w to, co chcą wierzyć. Ona uznała to za kłamstwo, bo chciała, żeby tak było. A tylko ja wiem, jak było! Pamiętam jedynie przebłyski tamtego miejsca, ale za to wydarzenia ze szczegółami. :- Emm... Normalnie, jak nie interesuje się modą? - warto ciągnąć to dalej? :- Pff... - prychnęła w odpowiedzi, że nie. Pociągnąłem rękę, którą wciąż trzymała. Nie spodziewałem się, że może mieć tyle siły. W tym czasie wyciągnęła telefon. Chyba chciała zrobić to o czym mówiła - nasłać na mnie swego ukochanego i w ten sposób mnie zniszczyć. Trzymanie mojej ręki przejęła jej koleżanka, równie silna, jak ona. To zaczęło wydawać mi się dziwne... :- Chowaj tą komórę, przecież Ci powiedziałem! - wrzasnąłem, nie mogąc dłużej na to pozwolić. :- To nie była prawda. To niemożliwe, żebyś nie pamiętał gdzie! A teraz wybacz. Muszę zadzwonić do kogoś zgodnie z obietnicą. Znowu dokonałem niemożliwego. No ale czy było warto? Nie... Czemu w ogóle wpakowałem się w to wszystko? Gdybym nie moja głupia ciekawość to do tego wszystkiego by nie doszło. Mój start... Zawaliłem go. Zepsułem już pierwszego dnia odkąd się tylko wprowadziłem. Jakim jestem debilem... W pewnym momencie poczułem, jak mi niedobrze. Słabo i duszno. Nie mogłem spojrzeć na ich twarze. Nie wiem czemu. Po prostu coś wewnętrznie mi nie pozwalało. Uciekłem więc wzrokiem na mój nadgarstek. Chwyciłem go drugą ręką w celu użycia większej siły. Chciałem już tylko uciec. Jak tchórz. Po raz kolejny. :- Zabieraj tą brudną łapę. Już nic i nikt Ci nie pomoże. Jesteś skończony. Sam wykonałeś na sobie wyrok. - powiedziała blondynka o zielonych oczach. W milczeniu pociągnąłem obie ręce. Czując jak mam coraz mniej siły, upadłem. Dziewczyny zaczęły się gwałtownie śmiać. Wyszedłem na słabeusza. Chcąc wstać zauważyłem, że z bransoletką stało się coś dziwnego. Tarcza się podświetliła i na niej pojawił się jakiś kształt. Nie wiem, co to było, ani co to przypominało. :- To jest radioaktywne? - zapytałem sam siebie na głos, a śmiechy umilkły. :- C-c-co?! - wrzasnęła z przerażeniem brunetka, upuszczając przy tym telefon. :- Stara, dobrze, że tego nie zakładałaś. Niech on stanie się zombiakiem, mutantem, wampirem czy czymś z wyrośniętymi kończynami. - uświadomiła ją blondynka. :- Emm... Niespodzianka? - wymamrotałem, podnosząc się. Pobiegłem od razu do toalety. Zamknąłem się w jednej z kabin, żeby wybadać bransoletkę z efektami specjalnymi. Złość, żal nagle zniknęły, ustępując miejsce ciekawości. Mogłem w spokoju odetchnąć i przyjrzeć się urządzeniu. Na zielonym kształcie, przypominającym klepsydrę była strzałka oraz zarys czegoś. Przypominało to człowieka, tylko głowa jakby się paliła. Zastanawiało mnie po co jest ta strzałka. Przekręciłem ostrożnie tarczę i zarys się zmienił. Już nie był to człowiek z płonącą czachą tylko coś przypominające zwierzę, na czterech łapach z pazurami i futrem. Tylko to nie wyglądało jakby miało uszy. Ciężko powiedzieć co to jest. Ciemna szara sylwetka i sam kształt. Przekręcałem tarczę aż znalazłem coś, co mnie najbardziej zainteresowało. Coś co miało nietypowy wygląd dla tego świata. Sylwetka jak u człowieka, ale za to bardziej umięśniona i w dodatku miała aż cztery ręce. Tylko co miało to robić? Coś w stylu pokemonów, łapanie ich? Albo może tamagochi, że opiekuje się tym jak zwierzątkiem? Wtedy właśnie zacząłem ponownie szukać jakiegoś przycisku. Dziwne, bo nie ma. Nawet na tym prostopadłościanie z tyłu. A może powinienem przycisnąć tarczę? Tak więc zrobiłem. Po chwili poczułem się dziwnie. Jakby zaszła we mnie jakaś zmiana. Przez chwilę bolały mnie mięśnie. To było przez zaledwie kilka sekund. Chciałem spojrzeć na urządzenie, ale zobaczyłem coś znacznie gorszego. Moja ręką była czerwona i w dodatku duża większa. :- Co jest?! - wrzasnąłem nie mogąc opanować emocji. Mój głos. Stał się znacznie grubszy. Co się stało? Co ja zrobiłem? Te urządzenie faktycznie jest radioaktywne. Stałem się mutantem! Nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. Co jeśli to jest na zawsze, a ja miałem tylko jeden wybór?! Gwałtownie się odkręciłem, żeby zaznajomić się z ciałem, przez co niechcący wsadziłem jedną z rąk do klozetu. :- O fuuuj... Co ja wyrabiam?! Wyszedłem z kabiny, żeby umyć dłoń. Przy myciu dodatkowej kończyny spojrzałem w lustro i ujrzałem nową wersję siebie. :- O kuuurdeee... - zamurowało mnie. Stałem przez chwilę w kompletnej ciszy, dopóki nie usłyszałem krzyku jakiegoś chłopaka, który chciał skorzystać z toalety. :- Spokojnie. Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy. - chciałem go jakoś uspokoić. :- Cz-cz-czy t-t-ty jesteś pra-pra-prawdziwy czy to tylko kostium? - zapytał z przerażeniem. Żeby tylko nie zemdlał albo nie zszedł na zawał. Nie chcę mieć kolejnej osoby na sumieniu. :- Fajne, nie? Wygląda mega realistycznie! - udawałem. :- Taa... - powiedział, opuszczając toaletę. No to chyba mam go z głowy. Skoro zostałem tu sam to mogłem ogarnąć całą tą sytuację. Jedną rękę włożyłem pod kran, drugą odkręciłem wodę, trzecią przyszykowałem sobie papierowe ręczniki, a czwartą sięgnąłem po mydło. Przyznam, że nawet to praktyczne. Jednak co z tego? Wygląda jak wyglądam. Teraz każdy na pewno będzie mnie się bać. Wyjdę na ulicę to jakaś starsza pani wezwie policję, zacznie mnie szukać FBI i to będzie mój koniec! Dowiedzą się o skradzionym urządzeniu mutującym... Dostanę dożywocie albo karę śmierci! A na swoją obronę będę mieć ciekawość. Tak! To właśnie ona mnie zgubiła. Pamiętaj, ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła! Wycierając ręce zauważyłem na mej lewej piersi ten sam znaczek z urządzenia. Nie był już tak zielony jak wcześniej. Jego kolor lekko zżółkł. Czy to powinno tak być? Niepewnie nacisnąłem go, żeby sprawdzić czy czegoś nie zepsułem. Wtedy znowu poczułem przez chwilę lekki ból w mięśniach. :- Tak! Znowu jestem sobą! - krzyknąłem z radości. :- To jakiś wariat... - powiedział ktoś stojąc na zewnątrz pod oknem. Nie obchodziło mnie już kto, co mówi. Liczyło się tylko to, że jestem sobą. Nie żadnym dziwolągiem. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na bransoletkę. Zarys zmienił się w miniaturowy obrazek tej postaci, którą przed chwilą byłem. Można powiedzieć, że odblokowałem go? Muszę jeszcze bardziej się temu przyjrzeć, ale to już na długiej przerwie. ~***~ Po kilku lekcjach, pierwszej niestety ze spóźnieniem przez to wszystko, przyszła pora na zajęcia na basenie. Na samą myśl znowu robiło mi się niedobrze. Boję się z tym urządzeniem wyjść. Znowu dziewczyny mnie się przyczepią, a chłopaki wezmą mnie za homoseksualistę. No i samo zetknięcie z wodą... Jednak tego już najmniej się obawiam. Byłem już trochę bardziej pewny siebie przez wcześniejszy kontakt z "bransoletką". Poczekałam aż inni się przebrali w stroje kąpielowe i opuścili pomieszczenie. Wtedy jako ostatni wszedłem tuż przed zamknięciem. Ściągnąłem ubrania i w samych kąpielówkach wybrałem się na zbiórkę. Chowałem rękę za plecami, jak było to tylko możliwe. Po sprawdzeniu listy obecności ktoś niespodziewanie wepchnął mnie do basenu. Jak się okazało to była ta sama brunetka, która wcześniej zrobiła tyle problemu o urządzenie. Zapomniałem kompletnie o nim przez to wszystko. Nie wyłaniając ręki spod wody spojrzałem na nie. Okazało się być wodoodporne na całe szczęście. Mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą, ale tylko na chwilę... Bo najgorsze miało dopiero się zacząć. Chcąc wyjść na brzeg zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Tego samego policjanta, który wcześniej mnie zatrzymał. Co było w tym dziwnego? Przez chwilę nie przypominał człowieka... To tak jakby jego skóra i wygląd były hologramem. Przykrywką. Jego prawdziwy wygląd... Jest nie do opisania. Na pewno nie wygląda jak ziemska istota. Czy to obcy spoza naszej pięknej planety? Czego może chcieć? I dlaczego zmierza w kierunku basenu? :- Aaaaaa, potwór!!! - krzyknęła dziewczyna z przerażeniem, wskazując na fioletową kreaturę z wystającymi zębami z brzucha, o długim języku. Po spojrzeniu w tamtym kierunku zamarłem. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi... I czego może chcieć to coś? Bohaterowie * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Uczniowie * Policjant Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii New Life